


X-Mas: Alternate Scene (Nick/Ayase)

by Lianne S (maggie_danger)



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_danger/pseuds/Lianne%20S
Summary: Alternate version of that love hotel scene that was too filthy to publish. GIGANTIC spoilers for that story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to provide this alternative scene somewhere, so here you go. This is the version of the Nick/Ayase scene in the love hotel from the story "X-Mas" that we changed after we realized it could horrify the readership.
> 
> THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE STORY. Story can be found here: http://sparklermonthly.com/prose_chapter/tokyo-ghosts-short-x-mas/
> 
> I think the final version is better, but for those who prefer Nick with a dirtier mouth, enjoy.

Nick let out a long breath on the other side of the door. She heard the sound of him sliding up against it, his muffled voice snaking through the crack of air that separated them.

“I was lying before,” Nick said in a low rumble. “When I said I’ve never thought about fucking you.”

Ayase’s knees squeezed together in sudden, instinctual panic. Her inner thighs pulsed against the burn between them.

“Nick...”

“Shh. Just listen.” His voice lowered. “Use your fingers, not your mouth.”

She swallowed hard, her head swimming with the rush of conflicting thoughts. But when Sachi’s face floated to the top of her mind, Nick’s deep voice cut right through it.

“I bet you’ve thought about fucking me,” he murmured. “Just a little whisper. In the back of your head.” Something slid across the door from the other side, like a finger on the wood. “Maybe when you’re scared. Maybe when you’re  _ angry. _ When you’re tired of kissing boys and wanna ride a  _ man. _ ”

The world blurred. Ayase squeezed shut her eyes.

Her fingers slowly dragged down over the fabric of her underwear.

“I bet you fuck like the monster you are, Ayase.”

Ayase sucked in a breath, her fingers pushing at the sensitive flesh through the thin scrap of fabric. She knew what to feel for. She slowly opened her trembling knees and dragged her fingers lower.

“I’m twice your size, but I bet you’d still snap me between your legs. I bet you’d bite my shoulder as I crushed you into the mattress. You’ve never had a man inside you, huh? Do you know what it would feel like for me to fuck you in half?”

Ayase’s fingertip brushed a small, blazing point of pleasure. Her jaw dropped open. Her lower back dug into the door as her legs spread in need.

“Pull my hair. Wrench it out of my skull. Drag my mouth over your body.”

The memory of his beard scraping her ear sent another burst of heat to pulse between her legs. She pictured his wet lips, his perfect American teeth grazing across her navel as those dense blond hairs scraped her sweaty flesh. Her fingers spread on her dampening underwear, digging into the blazing sensitivity beneath the fabric.

“Good girl,” he growled.

Ayase gasped and bucked against her fingers.  _ Nick,  _ her mind reeled.

“I can fuck you into your mattress until I snap the bed frame under you. I can fuck you into the wall until we ram cracks into the drywall. I’ll fuck the anger out of you. You can scream around my tongue, and you can cum around my dick as I drive it up inside you.”

Ayase panted against the door, her fingers grinding up and down.  _ There.  _ She dug into the blazing peak, hills spreading beneath her fingertips, her hips rolling up into her touch.  _ There there there there there. _

“You know what my hands feel like. Shove them under your thighs. Force me to drag you up harder as I ram against your clit.”

She moaned, the tiny slip from between her lips rushing new heat behind her face. But she couldn’t stop. Her fingers dug harder, faster, driving the pleasure between her legs into a winding, white-hot coil.

“We’ve had so many chances to fuck, Ayase. I can pound every last one into your body.”

A cascade of memories crashed through her fuzzy brain, spinning out behind her eyelids. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and her knees spread against his back as he carried her to this hotel. His fingers, on a hospital bed, twitching as he came to life under her touch.

Her mind bent them, warped them, smeared them like warm honey. She thought of holding out a melting ice cream bar toward his scowling mouth, but now, in her head, he pushed it aside to instead suck the drips spilling over her wrist. She imagined him draping a jacket over her naked body in a street brawl, his hand slipping underneath to trace her hips as he growled in her ear for her to keep fighting.

Of a huge stranger looming behind her in the back of a nightclub, clapping a hand over her mouth. Drawing her up and back against his hard body, those calloused fingers sliding into her mouth as he ran his tongue up her neck.

“Nick,” she gasped as her pleasure surged into a fever pitch.

“Fuck me until your mind cracks open, Ayase.”

(Deleted scene from story [ here](http://sparklermonthly.com/prose_chapter/tokyo-ghosts-short-x-mas/).)


End file.
